Shattered Destiny
by Alkyri
Summary: Well. My friend wrote this. we wanted to see what people thought of it so read and review. chracter descriptions will be uploaded soon thanks :
1. Chapter 1: Unwanted Visitors

_Chapter 1_

_Unwanted Visitors_

"You there, stop!" yelled a guard.

"You can not pass this point, we will not allow it!" yelled another guard.

"Heh, what do you think you can do?" chuckled a young boy.

The young boy looks back at a young girl. The girl is around the size of a 16 year old and is wearing a tight white Chinese floral shirt. She has long baggy pink floral pants on and basic shoes. Her hair is a dark purple and is rather long.

"He he, it's funny that they think they can stop us, right Yan?" giggled the young girl.

The girl stares at Yan waiting for a reply. Yan is an average size Teenager. He has short black Hair and is wearing a baggy blue Chinese shirt. He has long red ribbons tied around each of his arms. He has black baggy Chinese pants on and has normal shoes.

"Yin don't take this too lightly we are here for a reason." said Yan.

"Yeah I know, then hurry and move these guys." said Yin a little disappointed.

"Move Now or Be Moved!" yelled Yan sternly.

Yan steps forward upon saying this. The group of guards are surprised by the sudden outburst and step back from Yan. One of the guards then step forward a little annoyed.

"Damn kids, think they can defeat the royal treasury guards!" said the annoyed guard.

Yan turns around to Yin and sighs.

"They won't move so… guess we'll have to move them." sighed Yan

"Oh well, if it makes this trip less boring." said Yin happily "One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight. There's eight of them so….four each kay?"

"Fine!" said Yan turning around "Get ready!"

Yan stands in a Karate stance with his left hand in front of him and his right hand by his side. The drafts in the castle are causing his clothes to flap around. He stares at the guards with a serious look.

"Kay!" said Yin

Yin also stands in this same stance but she has one foot out in front of her. The drafts also cause her cloths to flap around and causes her long hair to go into her face.

"Damn draftee old castle!" said Yin annoyed

Yin hauls out some old string and quickly ties her hair into buns. She then retakes her stance.

"Huuurraaaahhh!" yelled Yan

Yan charges towards the guards. One of the guards swings his large two-handed sword down at Yan. Yan dodges to the side easily and then jumps into the air.

_"Crimson Kick!" _shouted Yan.

Yan descends towards the guards with his foot pointed out like an arrowhead. The air around Yans foot ignites into large flames and swirls around. Yan collides with the ground causing a mid sized explosion that kills five of the eight guards. Yan gets up and looks back at Yin who looks rather annoyed.

"You Killed One of Mine!" yelled Yin a whiney voice.

"Well if you wanted four that badly you should have attacked before me then!" said Yan snapping at Yin.

"Humph Fine, I guess three will do but I want another next time!" yelled Yin angrily.

Yan sits down and looks at Yin with a depressed expression.

'Fine, just hurry up and kill the last three so we can finish here." sighed Yan.

Yin runs forward and dives into the center of the remaining three guards.

_"Azure Tornado Kick!" _ shouted Yin

Yin spins in place with her right foot extended. Ice forms on her foot and in the air around it. She repeatedly strikes each of the guards. Yin stops and back flips out of the group. All the guards drop to the ground dead.

"Awww… they never lasted long at all" whined Yin "No fair I wanted more fun!"

Upon Yin, saying this Yan gets up and looks at Yin angrily.

"SHUT UP! Were here to get the Gem of Sins, so quit Whining!" said Yan sternly

Yin turns around and walks away a little.

"Humph, you're a mean partner you know that!" whined Yin

Yan looks at yin with disappointment and sighs.

"Just come on!" sighed Yan

Yin and Yan push open the huge doors to the Treasury and are almost blinded by the sudden brightness of the gold and jewels. As the brightness dies, they begin to see the many things that inhabit the room. Stain glass windows litter each wall of the room. There are many shelves, cabinets and chests through out the room. Gold and jewellery are flooding the many vases and open chests. The two companions walk into and through the center of the room.

"This room is amazing!" yelled Yin joyously

"Humph, doesn't seem that great to me." said Yan coldly

Yin stops and makes a rude face at Yan behind his back.

"Grr, you really like killing my mood don't you Yan." said Yin angrily

Yan stops and points at a pedestal near the back of the room.

"There's the Gem!" yelled Yan

"Good, now we can leave this place. Its getting boring here." said Yin

Yan walks over to the pedestal and reaches for the Gem.

"GET AWAY FROM THAT GEM!" yelled a voice very loudly.

Yan stops and looks towards the entrance. Yin also looks towards the entrance.

"Who the hell was that?" yelled Yan annoyed

"Dunno…" said Yin

A tall man with heavy gold armour walks in though the large doors. The man has short brown hair. His armour is all gold and has many different Falcon designs on it.

"Who the hell are you?" said Yan coldly

The man looks at Yan with a serious face.

"I am Lead Captain Reignier Guardel of the Royal Hro-Villia Castle. I will not allow you to take the Gem of Sins." said Reignier sternly

Yin runs behind Yan and looks at Reignier. She then walks out and walks towards Reignier.

"Humph, I don't like people who think to highly of themselves!" said Yin Strongly

"Huh… Miyu?" said Reignier staring at Yin

Yin looks at Reignier annoyed after hearing this.

"My name is Yin not…what ever you just said!" said Yin angrily

"It can't be her can it?" thought Reignier

Yin begins to run towards Reignier.

"Azure Punch!" shouted Yin

'Huh..?" said Reignier noticing Yins Attack

Yin dashes at Reignier and punches at him. Her fist is in cased in a block of ice. Reignier jumps back to dodge the attack. He lands heavily with his armour clanking. He then swings his spear out from behind him towards Yin. Yin back flips out of the way causing the strings holding her hair up to break. Her hair flops down to its original length.

"It can't be, but I'm sure it's her!" thought Reignier.

Yin closes her eyes and begins to talk.

"Hey Yan. I want you to stay out of this fight kay!" said Yin.

She then turns around and opens her eyes only to see Yan fleeing through one of the openings near the ceiling.

"Where the Hell are you going Yan!" yelled Yin angrily

"Now's my chance to attack. I don't want to kill her but I can knock her out." thought Reignier.

Reignier readies his lance and faces Yin.

_"Cyclone Rush!" _shouted Reignier

Reignier blasts forward towards Yin with a huge whirlwind flowing around the tip of his spear. The whirlwind rips and shreds the ground to pieces as Reignier moves forward. Yin who is caught off guard by the attack is hit hard and sent flying through one of the stain glass windows into the near by woods.

"Shit, think I over did it a little." said Reignier "Hmm… she should be ok. Now for the other one."

Reignier Walks out of the Treasury and closes the large doors.

"Send guards out, find that boy with the Gem!" yelled Reignier loudly.

Yan stops for a moment in the woods.

"Damn you Yin. If you're not dead I'll come back and get you!" thought Yan

Yan then continues to rush through the woods with the Gem of Sins in his possession.

Yin lands in a small pond in the woods and washes up on shore unconscious.

"What was that?" asked an old woman

"I don't know but it came from the pond." replied an old man.

The old man and old woman rush to the pond and discover Yin soaking wet and badly injured.

"Oh my, we have to help her!" said the old woman

"Your right, I'll carry her back to the village." said the old man picking up Yin.

"Sounds like the commotion has stopped Ace." said a young man

"Yeah we better get back just in case we lost. Let's go Mid!" said Ace

Ace and Mid both hurry through the woods in the direction of town.

"Hope were not too late!" said Ace.


	2. Chapter 2: Fate of a Girl

_Chapter 2_

_The Fate of a Girl_

"Mid, hey Mid!" yelled Ace

"Huh… oh hey little brother, what's up?" said Mid smiling and waving at Ace

Ace runs along a dusty dirt road towards Mid in the light of a scorching hot sun.

"Look, look what I made!" said Ace

"Hi is that for Miyu's birthday?' asked Mid

Ace puts a small pink locket away into his pocket.

"Yes it's a locket to put our pictures in. Think she'll like it?" replied Ace

Mid smiles and pats Ace on the Head and nods

"You know Miyu, she loves anything her big brother Ace gives her." said Mid

"That's true, I worked hard on this." said Ace

Ace looks around the small garden and then sits down on a bench.

"So….how is your Channeler Training going?" asked Ace

"Not bad, Yin's doing pretty good." replied Mid happily "She's getting a lot stronger every day."

Ace smiles and nods then realizes the time.

"That's great, but we have to hurry to class…were going to see the Fate's Dagger!" said Ace

"Just one last attack ok." said Mid

"Ok no problem." said Ace

_"Yin, Spirit Dagger!" _shouted Mid

The air near Mid's right hand begins to swirl. The gusts cause Mid's long green hair to blow around. The air takes the form of a dagger and then becomes solid in Mid's Hand.

"There we go, Now…" said Mid _"Zankuu-sen!"_

Mid slashes the air in front of him. The cut air forms a weak wing shaped blade of energy that begins to move forward. The attack goes a few feet then completely disappears.

"Well….its getting better." said Ace

"But it's still not very good." said Mid sadly

There is the sudden sound of Loud bells in the distance.

"Everyone report to class!" yelled the school teacher

At that moment, a young girl comes running up the path.

"Hey Mid, Ace!" yelled the girl "C'mon class is starting!"

"Coming Miyu!" yelled Ace and Mid

Mid and Ace run down the path to Miyu and the three begin to walk to the school.

"Hello class!" said the teacher loudly

The small class sits at attention and faces the front.

"Hello Mr. Nagi!" replied the class

Mr. Nagi bows to the class and then smiles.

"Is everyone ready to go visit the Legend's Hall today?" asked Mr. Nagi

"YES!" replied the class excitedly

Mr. Nagi puts on his coat and heads to the door.

"OK I need to go get Ms. Kori so wait here till we get back." said Mr. Nagi

Mr. Nagi leaves the small schoolhouse. He then returns suddenly leaning in through the door.

"Oh don't forget to wish little Miyu a happy birthday everyone." said Mr. Nagi.

Mr. Nagi then leaves again. The entire class turns towards Miyu.

"Happy birthday Miyu!" yelled the class.

Miyu blushes from everyone staring at her.

"Th… thank you everyone." thanked Miyu still blushing.

Ace turns towards Miyu sitting next to her and pulls the pink locket from his pocket.

"Here Miyu, this is for you." said Ace handing the locket to Miyu.

Miyu takes the locket and looks at it with teary eyes.

"Awww thank you Ace, I love it!" said Miyu hugging Ace.

Ace gets up and goes over to a window. Miyu and Mid follow him.

"I cant wait to see the Fates Dagger." said Ace

Miyu smiles and giggles at Ace.

"He he, I wana see the Heroes Edge more!" giggled Miyu

Ace turns around and slaps his forehead.

"Yeah me too… how could I forget about that sword?" said Ace

Mid smiles and puts his arms around both Miyu and Ace's Shoulders

"Heh, you two only wana see it because it's a Katana." chuckled Mid

Ace and Miyu both smile and nod.

"Yeah true!" said Ace and Miyu.

Mid lets go of the two and sits down on a chair.

"Oh by the way Miyu, how are your sword lessons going? I'm sure seven years of it must be paying off." asked Mid

"Yup its going good. I have been in it sense I was four. I'm second in my class and went undefeated in the last tournament." said Miyu smiling

There is a sudden large explosion at the city gates.

"What was that!" screamed Miyu.

"Dunno, but it didn't sound good!" said Mid.

Sounds of Gunfire ring loudly in the air outside the school.

"Ahhh…!" screamed Miyu

"Shh…, calm down. If we are quiet they wont find us." said Ace.

"That house, check that house next!" yelled a Grunt.

"Sir!" yelled another Grunt.

"Crap I jinxed us, HIDE!" said Ace.

Everyone runs around in a panic looking for a place to hide but soon realize there's no were to hide.

"Please, there's only children inside so just go away!" pleaded Ms. Kori.

'Shut up and move or I will shoot!" barked the Grunt.

"What she said is true, please leave them alone!" pleaded Mr. Nagi.

There is a loud gunshot outside the schoolhouse.

"Oh my god Nel are you ok!" screamed Ms. Kori.

'Ugg….I'm…I'm ok, he only hit my shoulder." said Mr. Nagi painfully.

"That's right and next time it will be your head!" said the Grunt.

"Yeah or one oh those precious Kids!" said another Grunt.

"Fine, please just don't hurt the children!" said Ms. Kori

Ms. Kori slides open the school door and the four of them enter the small schoolhouse.

"Ok everyone into the corner!" ordered a Grunt

The grunt hauls out a small walky-talky and begins to talk into it.

"Captain we are still searching the town for the gem. There is no sign of it!" said the Grunt.

"Well if they don't have it kill them all" said the Captain.

"You wont be able to do that because me and my brothers wont let you!" yelled Miyu loudly at the grunt.

"What was that?" asked the Captain.

"Just some little girl." replied the Grunt.

"Hmm… She sounds useable. Bring her back with you!" ordered the Captain.

"But sir she's just some kid…" said the Grunt.

"Don't EVER question my orders!" yelled the Captain.

"Sorry sir." said the grunt turning off the walky-talky, "Take her back to the ship then kill the rest!"

"You cant!" yelled Mid.

"I wont let you!" yelled Ace.

Two of the guards rush over to Miyu and haul her back to their ship

"I said I wont let you!" yelled Ace in anger.

Jumping up, Ace rushes to the door. The remaining two grunts spot the angered Ace and draw their guns. One shoots Ace in the shoulder in a vain attempt to stop him.

"That's It!" yelled Mid "_Yin, dagger form_, _Zankuu-sen_!"

The blade of air rushes at the offending guard ripping the guard apart on impact.

"Hey! It worked!" said Mid grinning

"Grrr… Damn kid your gunna pay for that!" yelled the remaining guard

Mid gets to his feet and throw off his brown school robe revealing a black leather robe.

"My name is Midnight Nightwind, Servant of Darkness!" exclaimed Mid in an eerie voice, not his own. "Be consumed by the night's shadow!"

"W…What the hell are you!" the remaining guard said cowering in fear

"I. I am the last thing you'll ever see" said Mid with an evil grin.

Seeing an opportunity Ace slips out the door unnoticed. Holding his wounded shoulder Ace runs to the Legends Hall as fast as he can. Hearing a loud scream coming from the direction of he schoolhouse, he pauses for a second.

"What was that…? What's happening with you Mid?" Ace thinks to himself and continues to the Legends Hall. Finally reaching the hall Ace finds the door is closed.

"Arrg!" Ace yells in frustration "_Amethyst Kick" _

The attack splinters the door. Running in Ace grabs the Fates Dagger and beings heading in Miyu's direction.

"Oi! Kid! Just where do you think you're goin?" a grunt guard asked Ace

"Get out of my way or die!" said Ace

"Yea right an injured kid take on us! Go play with you toys lil boy" a second guard laughed.

"Fine… your funeral" shrugged Ace rushing at the guard and stabbing him quicker then they can react. The guard drops dead. Turning to the other guard Ace slashes his throat and continues towards where Miyu was taken. More grunts try to block his way, Ace makes short work of them, barely breaking a sweat.

"Don't worry Miyu, I'm coming for you" Ace spoke to himself quietly

Ace reaches the edge of the forest only to discover a large flying machine.

"Miyu!" Ace yells spotting Miyu on the flying machine. Ace dives at the grunts guarding Miyu but is shot in the leg by a grunt concealed in the woods. The grunts and Miyu make away in the flying machine when Mid arrives.

"No Miyu!" yelled Mid, The hidden guard aims for Mid. Ace spots this and throws his dagger at the guard hitting him in the throat.

"Yin, protect Miyu!" yells Mid.


	3. Chapter 3:Bounty Hunter Pheonix

_Chapter 3_

_The Bounty Hunter, Phoenix _

"Oh Lord, what did Reignier do, he put a hole in the side of the Castle?" laughed Ace a little shocked.

"Ha Ha, looks like he won though." Laughed Mid.

"Hey speak of the Devil." said Ace. Reignier comes running full speed down the town road, not stopping to talk to Mid or Ace.

"Hey Reignier what's the hurry?" asked Ace. Reignier slides to a stop and runs back to Ace and Mid.

"Sorry didn't notice you there…" replied Reignier.

"Why were you in such a hurry?" asked Mid.

"Oh…..um…..yeah that's right, Ace the elder is looking for you." replied Reignier.

"Ok then…. Is that it?" said Ace.

"I also think Ms. Kori and Mr. Nagi found Miyu in the wood's after I sent her flying out into there…." said Reignier very quickly.

"Okay…well…I guess I'll go see the elder now…" replied Ace. As Ace begins to walk away, he realizes what Reignier said.

"What, Miyu!" Ace exclaims loudly.

"Yes, I think, that's where I'm heading to now" reply's Reignier "Go see the elder first then head to Mr. Kori's place. Oh and Midnight…you come with me"

"But I wanna see Miyu" yells Ace

"I'm well aware of that but we're not sure if that really is her" answers Reignier calmly.

"Okay, I guess, but I hope it is her" sighed Ace, giving into Reignier.

Reignier and Midnight begin down the road towards Ms Kori's home. Ace heads towards the elders.

"Elder?… are you here?" said Ace as he wanders through the house. "You wanted to see me?"

Meanwhile…outside town.

"So Yan only got half of the gem?" asked a soldier

"Yes but we have to get the other half" replied another soldier

"It's in the village … I bet Yin has it, that bitch!" swore Yan angrily This village is weak so there should be no problem in retrieving the other half back from her"

"Sir yes sir!" saluted the group of soldiers

Outside the ship in the woods, a hooded figure awaits patiently.

"Hm…I guess their planning to attack that village…guess I wont wait till they attack to swoop in, save the hopeless citizens from a hideous doom, thus earning a hero's reward…and get the bounty on those soldiers"

"Ace those swords that you carry, you know what they are, don't you?" asked the elder

"Yes, I do. The Hero's Edge is a blade that only a true hero can wield. The Fates Dagger is a blade that can control peoples destiny" replies Ace with pride.

"You are correct, about the Hero's Edge." says the elder "but the Fates Dagger is a fake!"

"What!" cries Ace with shock

"Yes, the Fates Dagger is really known as the Elements Key" explains the elder to Ace "It is to be used by the Hero to enter Elmentia to the east for a chance to obtain the Elements Guardian. This is what you must now do Ace. Go to Elmentia and go after the Elements Guardian"

"….and why do I need that?" asks Ace

"The Elements Guardian, Ace, is a sacred weapon meant to represent one of the guardians or generals of Earth. The being who obtains this blade shall become the new guardian of earth with the sword as their sacred weapon"

"…great more traditions" sighs Ace

"Precisely!" smiles the elder

"Well I guess I'll leave tomorrow" says Ace

"Very good, and bring some help with you. You know who I mean"

"Yea, I do"

"Oh and another thing. Give this to your sister when she wakes up" the elder says.

"Alright…I guess" replies Ace, confused

The elder hands Ace a fairly large katana in a blue sheath. The handle is a solid red with pink designs on it.

"Hey! This is the wooden sword I made for Miyu when we were little!" remembers Ace

"Yes, well we cant have her swinging around a fake sword now can we. So we gave it a blade and fixed it up a bit" smiles the elder, admiring his handy-work.

"Thank-you elder and good-bye" says Ace, stepping out of the elders house.

"Good luck Ace and good-bye"

"hmmm…so does this mean that it really it Miyu at Ms Kori's house?" Ace thought to himself as he walks to Ms Kori's, staring t Miyu's katana.

"Ms Kori, how is she doing?" asks Reignier in a panic

"She'll be fine young one, do not worry yourself to much" replies Ms Kori, trying to consol Reignier.

"Ha! You sound like you've loved her your whole life man!" laughs Midnight.

"Um…err…well" stammers Reignier as he tries to find and excuse to Midnights accusation.

"No way! Don't tell me you have all this time!" Midnight exclaims, staring at Reignier

"Well…yeah actually I have" replies a very embarrassed Reignier " So don't tell Ace, knowing how protective he is of Miyu he'll have me killed"

"Heh Heh Heh well alright" grins Midnight mischievously "Either way we don't even know if that really if Miyu in there"

"Still, I cant forget her face. It has to be her!"

"Yeah we all hope its her"

In the next room Yin begins to wake up

"Ugh…where am I?" mumbles Yin as she wakes up

Hearing the commotion from Yin's room Reignier and Midnight rejoice

"She's awake!" cheers Reignier and Midnight as they rush in to greet Miyu.

"…um do I know you?" asked Yin

"Miyu are you feeling alright?" asked Reignier

"Miyu? Who's Miyu? I'm Yin" said Yin bluntly

"Huh? Yin? If you don't mind me asking do you have a small pink locket?" asked Midnight

"…Yea I do have a locket…I cant open it though. But its blue with a red symbol. Not pink" said Yin

"Yin. Release your seal and return her memories!" said Midnight

The locket begins to glow brighter and brighter. The light then lifts off the locket, revealing that the locket is really pink. The light takes a form of a small fairy.

"Good work Yin… you may rest in peace" says Midnight

Coming back to her old self Miyu realizes who Midnight is.

"Oh my God! Midnight! Is that you!" exclaims Miyu

"Finally your back!" smiles Midnight

"God I remember everything now"

"So your alright?" asks Reignier

"Um… who are you?" retaliates Miyu

"um…my names Reignier, I'm Lead captain of the royal guard " smiled Reignier proudly

"Humph, I don't really like people who think their better then everyone else" says Miyu

"..Oh" mumbles Reignier

"No way!...you don't mean that cute little geek do you?" laughs Miyu

"Uh…yea that would be me" smiles an embarrassed Reignier

"Hey, where's Ace? I figured he'd be the first one here" said Miyu, looking around

"Oh well he had to go see the elder about something" answered Reignier "but he should be here soon"

At that moment the door to the house opened slowly. In walked Ace, slowly closing the door behind him.

'Speak of the devil!" laughed Midnight

"What did I miss?" asked Ace

"Whoa you look different!" exclaimed Miyu

"Huh?" wonders Ace

"It's me dumbass" laughs Miyu

"Miyu! I'm so glad to see you!" sobs Ace

"Awww is my big, not- so -strong brother crying?" giggles Miyu

"Hey! I'm just glad your safe!" defends Ace

"Right… so what did the elder want Ace?" asks Midnight

"Oh well I have to head to Elmentia to try and get the Elements Guardian. The Fates Da….I mean Elements Key isn't one of the hero's weapons." explains Ace "Also, I leave in the morning"

"Oh just great! I finally get back and you up and leave the next morning! What a caring brother humph!" rants Miyu

"Heh…well that's one of the burdens of being the owner of the Hero's Edge" Ace laughs uneasily

"Hold it! How did you steal the hero's edge?" asks Miyu

"Yeah…see I'm the chosen of the sw-." before he can finish Ace is cut off by gunfire in the distance.

"Hm…their back" sighs Miyu

"Why? They've got the Gem…what else do they want?" asks Reignier

"See they only have half of the Gem… I took the other half cuz I was mad at Yan." Miyu explains

Ace laughs. "This should be fun!"

Ace, Midnight, and Reignier burst out through the door. Miyu hops off the bed and follows them

"Hey! Wait for me!" yells Miyu

"Oh, Miyu this is yours!" yells Ace tossing Miyu back her katana.

"Wow! Its just like the one you gave me when we where smaller!" exclaims Miyu

"Yeah, now hurry up will you!"

The group runs to the center of town. \

"Okay I say we split up" says midnight "Me , ace and you will go this way. Reignier, you and Miyu go the other way"

"Sure I guess" replies Ace.

"Hmm…there's three guys, all of which look pretty strong" mumbles Phoenix to himself. "…they have a girl with them? Not bad looking either. Well I guess I should head into town and help save the day."

"Power Thrust!" shouts Ac e, stabbing the Elements Key hard into a soldier. Another soldier shoots at Ace but barely misses, skimming Ace's spiky green hair.

"Orel, spirit blade, Heavy Slash!" shouts Midnight, slashing his sword the soldier that shot t Ace, killing him.

"These guys are so weak, even still I hope Miyu is ok in her condition" says Ace

"Ace, I'm sure she'll be fine" replies Midnight

**_"Precision Slash!" _**shouts Miyu, slashing her sword perfectly through an attacking soldier, killing him.

**_"Cyclone Rush!" _**shouts Reignier, dashing at a distant soldier. Reignier spear impales the soldier. Killing him almost instantly. Another soldier makes his way from behind a house. He dashes at Miyu, knocking her down, once she's down the soldier draws his gun and aim's it at Miyu. As Reignier turns he sees Miyu on the ground, with the soldier pointing his gun at her. He dashes at the soldier.

"Dammit!" yells Reignier

A loud gunshot rings out though the town followed by Miyu's scream.

"that was Miyu!" yells Ace. He begins running in the direction of Miyu and Reignier.

"Hey! Wait for me!" yells Midnight, following Ace.

The soldier drops to the ground dead. Reignier stops and sees phoenix standing where the fallen soldier was.

"Who the hell are you?" asks Reignier.

Phoenix lowers his gun and takes a few steps foreword. He takes of is hat, revealing his short blonde hair hen puts his gun in its halter under his orange vest.

"My names Phoenix Crossfire…bounty hunter extraordinaire" he exclaims all high and mighty like.

"C'mon Midnight we gotta get to Miyu fast!" yells Ace to Midnight frantically "W ell I'm going as fast as I can!" replies Midnight, running all out.


End file.
